Bumble Bee
by White Motions
Summary: Moving into a new apartment was one thing, but looking after a bumbling blob of orange was something else entirely. Kakashi/Oc.


**Edit: 26/03/16 - Fixed grammar/spelling mistakes. I also cut and added a few things. There may still be a few errors, if so, I'll probably come back to fix it.**

* * *

Damn it.

Damn it.

 _Damn it._

My knees shook and my body trembled as I begun my journey up the obnoxiously long staircase. My back was already killing me with the definite promise of angry muscle spasms come tomorrow morning.

Beads of sweat gathered on my brow and for a brief moment, I wished I could grow an extra limb to wipe away the salty substance sticking to my skin. It didn't help in the slightest knowing both my arms were occupied, already stuffed full with an overly large brown box which I could barely see past—forcing me to crane my already aching back at an awkward angle.

I huffed, managing to make it up another step. Just a couple hundred to go. Or, it seemed like it. _Fuck._

My muscles were ready to throw in the towel if I kept this up any longer. It was complete bullshit. Weren't ninja's supposed to be useful? Sure, helping me move things from A to B was one thing but helping me carry it up a few flights of stairs? Nope, you're on your own for that one. The dicks.

I don't think I will ask for the assistance of ninja in the future. Not with the dickery behavior and refusal to help me unload my crap _into_ my actual apartment. Yup. A pay check is out of the question and if they think they're getting a tip, well...they'll see.

I forced myself up another step. The box in my arms seemed even heavier than before. Just what the hell did I even pack in there? I didn't even own anything remotely heavy, unless you include a few dozen books, but even those weren't _this_ heavy.

I dimly wondered why I dropped out of the academy all those years ago. It would have been very useful for future obstacles. For example; moving heavy boxes up a flight of stairs. Unfortunately, I don't have the patients nor the motivation for strenuous work that involves _actual_ thinking and anything physical seemed out of the question. Oh, no, I prefer to sleep my days away—which I will add, gained me absolutely _no_ points in class.

But it's not so bad. Living a civilian life, in some aspects, is a lot easier to handle. But then again, roof hopping looked quite fun and getting stuck in the middle of the market area was definitely a pain in the ass...both ninja life and civilian life had pros and cons. Unfortunately, you can't have it all.

I took another step, wincing as pain rippled in my lower back. I really should consider working out, though. I had a feeling that the ramen I'd eaten earlier was going to come back and haunt me one day. Just what I needed, a few more pounds of weight.

Maybe I should eat more salad.

But I don't like the crunch...

What if I blended it instead and drank it?

Wait, no, ew. That's a horrible idea.

Hmm...

I really should consider a healthier lifestyle. If it made lifting boxes easier, I'm all for it. But I don't like vegetables... and if I force it down I might be sick.

Fuck.

Another step.

What about fruit? I like fruit. Well, maybe not _every_ fruit.

Strawberries are ew.

Bannan's...I can't eat a banana with a straight face.

Apples, yeah I like apples. But what else do I like?

Another step.

Grapes? No, grapes feel weird against my teeth.

Hmm, I've never tried kiwi before... but it looks like a hairy testicle so that's a _no_.

Ah! Raspberries are good. I could eat those.

Is it me or is this box getting lighter? Hmm.

Oh, watermelon. I will happily gorge on that all year long.

Another step.

But what about exercise?

I'm too lazy to go running. Perhaps jogging the spot? Maybe.

Squats are out of the question because, quite frankly, that shit hurts. I'd sooner down a bottle of shampoo than do that.

Hmm. Oh, swimming. Swimming is not only an exercise, but it's also fun.

Wait, are there any pools in Konoha? I know there isn't any beaches. I really need to check up on that later.

Another step.

How about sit ups and push ups?

I scowled at the thought. Nope. Not again.

I could always lift weights to start because it seems a lot more du-

"Hey, lady!"

I almost tripped on a step, my mind snapping back to reality like a rubber band. My body wobbled as I steadied myself, making sure I didn't drop the box.

Blinking rapidly, my head swivels to find the source of the voice.

My gaze stops at the top of the steps where a little boy stood, his cheeks puffed up and tinted pink. The hell? I squinted at him. He mirrors me, squinting back. Who, in their right mind, would allow their son to wear neon orange? It literally hurt to look at him. Especially with brightly colored hair, it clashed painfully with his attire.

Damn it. It really hurt looking at him.

I averted my gaze back down to the box in my arms, blinking furiously as painful tears pricked my vision.

"Your box." states the boy, though I refused to look back up at him. I quite like having my sight, that you very fucking much. If I kept looking at him, I'm sure to go blind.

"What 'bout it?" I grumble back, continuing to blink away the pain in my eyes.

"The bottom." came his innocuous reply.

I blink again, frowning. "The...bottom?"

I lean back to see what he was talking about and sure enough, there it is. Or _was._

I spluttered, choking on the gasp at the back of my throat. Oh fuck. Damn. Hell. Shit. How the...? What on...? Why hadn't I noticed before?

Random pieces of clothing were cluttered at my feet and I glanced back to notice, not only random pieces of articles, but also various other items had fallen through an apparently invisible hole at the bottom of the box that I had failed to notice was even there. How does that even happen? Or more importantly, how had I been so oblivious to it?

Heat flooded to my cheeks, anger clenching my chest.

"Well _fuck._ "

I was more angry at the fact I found a box of clothes heavy.

I currently hate my life.

 _Damn it._


End file.
